A Favor
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: ["Can I…uh, c-could I ask for a favor? It isn't much!" I said quickly, afraid he'd say no. This was my one chance, and I didn't want to blow it!] I left my home for a walk, and I never imagined what would have happened next.


It was late afternoon, and the sun was just starting to sink on a beautiful day. Scudding white clouds floated high up in the sky, and the long grass rippled in green waves. I smiled up at the sun, shielding my eyes.

My mother and I had come down to Station Square to visit my Aunt Morgan, and the week had been filled with the bustle and excitement that only a large city could bring. But now on this slow Friday, the last day of visiting, I got bored of sitting and talking. Grabbing my MP3, I headed out the back door for a walk. My Aunt lived outside the city, so just behind the back wall, were the hills.

They spread out endlessly, green, and perfect.

I hummed along to the music in my ears, the grass swishing around my ankles. A light breeze ruffled my hair, and a hawk circled high in the blue sky. It was amazing out here.

I stopped, frowning. I'd heard something that didn't belong to the music in my ears. After a few moments, I headed on. Maybe I was just hearing things–

I heard it again, and this time I pulled out my earphones and listened. Something was echoing across the countryside, a distant, low sound. Frowning, I stuffed my music player in my pocket and carried on. I kept my ears ready though. I didn't know what that was, but I was curious now.

A large hill loomed in front of me, and I started to run up it on a sudden whim. I ran faster upwards, and it sounded like more than one pair of feet was racing to the top. The blood pounding in my head, I put on a burst of speed. I leapt over the top of the hill just in time to see a pair of bright green eyes before–

"Whoa!"

Something slammed into me, and I went flying. My back hit the slope and I rolled uncontrollably back down the hill. The world spiraled crazily until I finally came to rest at the bottom, lying flat on my back in complete shock.

_What just happened?_

All the breath had been knocked out of me, so I lay there for a few moments, my mind completely blank. Blank, until I heard a groan.

"Uuuughhh…ow. Good thing I was going slow."

I froze. I knew that voice. I had heard it so many times. It couldn't be! I tried to speak, but my diaphragm felt like a bowling ball had squashed it, so all I managed was a thin wheezy squeak.

"HnnNGh?"

"Oh man! Are you okay?"

A face blocked the sky above me, a face I had seen on the news, in the papers, and on the internet day in and day out. It was the face I had idolized since the very first day I had seen it, wished I could see it for myself, but never imagined I ever actually would!

"S…Sonic?" I croaked in disbelief.

He grinned, his green eyes twinkling.

"The one and only!"

Oh my gosh.

_Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy goshohmygosh_!

My mind was in a frenzy. It was him! It was really, _really_ him! Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic! Here! Right in front of me!

"Uh…" He frowned, tilting his head. He was either worried about me, or about the stars that had just erupted in my eyes.

"Seriously, are you alright? I hit you pretty hard."

What?

Oh. I was still lying on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said, sitting up and clearing my throat. "I was just…surprised, that's all."

"You and me both!" He said, grinning again. He held out a hand and helped me to my feet. His hand was warm beneath the glove, and my small fingers practically disappeared in his grip.

"No offense, but you totally appeared out of no where! I barely had time to brake!"

I laughed, hardly able to keep myself from screaming in delight. _I was having a conversation with him_!

"Sorry about that. I was out for a walk today and I didn't hear you…"

My voice trailed off and I stared into space, struck by a revelation.

"Wait a second…was that you?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"I was hearing some noises earlier, but I couldn't tell what it was. Was it you?"

He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Yep! I was out today like you. I needed to stretch my legs for a good run, you know? I broke the sound barrier a few times."

He said it casually, but I was struck with wonder. Then again, this was Sonic we were talking about. He could do amazing stuff like that with ease, without breaking a sweat!

"I see…" I was trying to pluck up enough courage to ask him before he disappeared in a blur like he always did. Fortunately for me, he was cleaning his ear with his pinkie, and didn't look like he was going anywhere.

"Um, Sonic?"

"Hmm?" He was still smiling, his eyes open and friendly.

"Can I…uh, c-could I ask for a favor? It isn't much!" I said quickly, afraid he'd say no. This was my one chance, and I didn't want to blow it!

"It's just…I've never heard a…a sonic boom before, and I was wondering if you could–"

He held up a hand to stop me, and grinned widely, practically exuding excitement. "Say no more. Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the hill I had rolled down not too long ago. I could barely keep up with each powerful stride of his legs. We jogged up two more hills before a large grassy plain opened up before us. Sonic sat me down on the hill, told me watch the plain, and dashed away.

I waited, hugging my knees to my chest in anticipation. I almost couldn't believe what was happening! This was beyond amazing!

He was coming. His arms thrown back, his legs a blur. A faint blue streak flowed behind his great quills. He was tearing across the grass, coming closer and closer, and then–

_Boom_!

Every inch of me jumped. Even the ground shook slightly as Sonic vanished over the horizon line. Echoes bounded over the hills, raising birds from some distant trees.

I had wondered why all of this open space was left untouched by the city. Now I knew the reason. This was Sonic's personal playground!

"So? What do you think?"

I jumped again. Sonic was behind me, smirking smugly.

"That was…ghnngh, that was amazing!" I gushed. My heart was leaping with excitement. I felt hyper, like I was vibrating with electricity. "Oh man, I almost felt that too!"

"Wanna do it again?"

I stared at him, almost afraid to breathe. "Can I?"

He grinned, holding out his hand. "Come on! I have an idea!"

Four blurry seconds later, I was now sitting on the plain, watching the grass sway in the sun. My hands were clamped firmly over my ears, heading Sonic's warning._ Plug your ears, 'cause this is gonna be loud._

I thought I knew what Sonic was planning to do, and I trembled in anticipation. Excited did not even begin to describe my emotions at that moment! I was so preoccupied with my eagerness, that I didn't hear the thin whistling before the world broke.

Even through the hands on my ears, the blast was so loud, it almost hurt. More than hearing it though, I could _feel_ it. It thundered through my body, whacking my heart like a wrecking ball, literally driving all breath from my lungs. The force of the sound barrier breaking pushed me forward onto my stomach, and I lay there in numb shock as the echoes died away. Was I still alive?

_Thud-thump_.

That's a yes.

It was a moment before my mind figured it out.

The little skunk had timed it perfectly, so that he went super sonic _just _as he passed behind me. No…I shouldn't call him a skunk. He's a hedgehog. That could be taken literally. Now my mind was just simply babbling.

"How'd you like _that_?" Sonic called from a long way off it seemed, his voice exhilarated.

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

"Hey…are you alright?!" He was next to me now, and he sounded anxious. I found enough strength to roll over, and I gazed up at him with blank eyes.

Then, I started to giggle. Giggle turned to laughter, and laughter became spurts of near hysteria. I was filled with such a mixture of shock, happiness, terror, and adrenaline that it all came bursting out of me in waves as I clutched my sides, howling with laughter.

Finally, I calmed down enough to sit up, wiping away tears of merriment. I could feel myself shaking as I panted. Sonic squatted down next to me, his ears lowered slightly. He looked shocked, scared even, as if he regretted this idea. I smiled at him.

"Wow." I said breathlessly. Wow was all I could say. He smiled back, relief etched in his eyes.

"Sorry if I scared you." I continued, smoothing my hair down. "But for a moment there, all of my sanity was blasted out of me!"

He hooted and stood up. "Nah, I'm the one who should be sorry. It was a good idea in my head, but I'll have to be more careful next time."

I checked my pulse at my neck, which was pulsing like crazy, pumping like pistons.

"Next time…you're so lucky."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me, his quills swaying with the motion. But I stared fixedly at the ground, watching the grass swaying.

"You can do this everyday. You can feel this everyday–"

I stopped, my throat choked with emotion. My vision blurred. He touched my hand gently and I gazed up at him, tears spilling over my cheeks.

"I've never felt this way before! I…I've never f-felt so _alive_! Thank you Sonic." I smiled at him through my tears. "Thank you so much!"

He stared at me for a moment, and then smiled warmly. He knelt down and wiped away the last of my tears with the back of his hand.

"If that made you this happy, then it's my pleasure." He said.

He winked and gave me a thumbs up and, sniffing, I smiled and returned it.

Everything that had happened felt like a dream as I waved to Sonic before he dashed off into the blue. It couldn't have happened. It was too wonderful. Too amazing.

"How was your walk?" My mother asked as I walked through the door.

I stopped and smiled, the sensations I had felt this afternoon rippling through me.

"It was a blast."

_Fin_

* * *

**A little one-shot to entertain the masses while I figure out how to continue Running Rings.  
Stupid writer's block...**

**Anyway, enjoy this little story of me meeting my teenage hero! Although I doubt I would have had the self controll to keep myself from shrieking like a the fangirl I am. :)**

**A review would be nice! Thank you!**


End file.
